1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, to a display device for an electronic appliance capable of switching display content or product specification by remounting a display device 3 and a display device 4.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When considering a variety of product development or OEM supply, there is change of display content on a display device as one of simple and effective methods. In this case, in order to switch a display-content control signal in an integrated circuit 2, on a circuit board 1 as shown in FIG. 3 a pattern corresponding to display-content switching is shorted (see FIG. 4A) or made open (see FIG. 4B) by soldering or attaching a switch member 7 and switching the same (see FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B). Furthermore, adopted is a method of switching by shorting (see FIG. 5A) or making open (see FIG. 5B) a terminal in wire bonding.
In the conventional art, there has been disadvantage that electronic circuits mounting an integrated circuit 2 have to be manufactured and controlled that are difficult to identify at a glance and slight in difference such as a presence or absence of soldering or short or open in wire bonding despite the same in circuit configuration.
Also, there has been disadvantage that, when the wire bonding is shorted or open, the wire itself is hidden by a seal member 6 and invisible and mistakes in the manufacture process are impossible to correct.
Furthermore, in the case of short or open due to soldering and switching action using a switch member 7, in the recent circuit design aiming at high density design with high integration, its solder pattern 1b and switch member 7 are large in size and occupy a large surface area in the circuit board 1 resulting in bottleneck upon pattern interconnection.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, in the present invention, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the terminals 2a for a display content control signal or product specification control signal of an integrated circuit 2 are all connected to a corresponding pattern 1c of a circuit board 1. A display content control signal or product specification control signal pattern 1d is provided together in a display device drive signal pattern 1a for input to the display device 3 or display device 4 through a connection member 5 such as a connector. With this arrangement, a plurality of kinds of electronic circuits mounting integrated circuits 2 are not required to manufacture/manage. A soldering pattern 1b (see FIG. 4A, FIG. 4B) or switch member 7 (see FIG. 6A, FIG. 6B) for display content switching or product specification switching is excluded from the circuit board 1.
The display content control signal or product specification control signal inputted to the display device 3 or display device 4 through the above route is, in the pattern interconnection in the display device 3 or display device 4 prepared on the basis of each destination, a certain one is formed with a state that the display content control signal or product specification control signal is shorted (see FIG. 1) and another certain one with a state that the display content control signal or product specification control signal is open (see FIG. 2), thereby making possible to provide a display content switch section or product specification switch section within the display device 3 or display device 4.